Chromatography is an analytical technique that generates data in patterns that are quite recognizable to people who are familiar with the technique. Chromatography software typically provides textual displays of sequences, which are defined as sets of chromatographic analyses done in sequential order. Chromatography software typically provides access to the data associated with a particular analysis in a sequence, but this access can be inconvenient in that it is provided in response to a user selecting an analysis in the sequence and opening a separate viewing window to examine the data.